In order to aim at the realization of high-capacity of a memory, and the miniaturization of an equipment size in recent years, the semiconductor device which stacked a plurality of memory chips and a microcomputer chip on the wiring substrate and which is called SIP (System In Package) is developed. In this semiconductor device, each memory chip is connected on the surface of a wiring substrate by the flip chip system or a bonding wire system, and a microcomputer chip is connected on the surface of a wiring substrate by a bonding wire system. Each memory chip is connected to a microcomputer chip via the wiring group of a wiring substrate, and a microcomputer chip is connected to the external connection terminal group on the back surface of a wiring substrate via the wiring group of a wiring substrate (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1). It is disclosed by Patent Reference 2 about the semiconductor device which stacked a plurality of memory chips and with which the control chip which controls operation of these memory chips was stacked on them.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-228323
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-217383